Naruto Collection of Holday Songs
by Appleashley
Summary: My Christmas Gift to you all is a bunch of funny Naruto songs! Merry Christmas!
1. 12 Days Of Christmas

The Twelve Days Of Christmas

Naruto Style!

On the first day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

A Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the second day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the third day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

3 cranky sannin

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the fourth day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannins

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the fith day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

5 Demon Kids

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the sixth day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

6 Sharpened Kunai

5 Demon kids

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's Fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the seventh day of Christmas

Shinobi sent to me

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunai

5 Demon Kids

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's Fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the eigth day of Christmas

Shinobi gave to me

8 Akatsuki Members

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunai

5 Demon Kids

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's Fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the ninth day of Christmas

Shinobi gave to me

9 Exhausted Senseis

8 Akatsuki Members

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunai

5 Demon Kids!

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the tenth day of Christmas

Shinobi gave to me

10 drunks a Bleep-ing

9 Exhausted Senseis

8 Akatsuki Members

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunai

5 Demon kids!

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the eleventh day of Christmas

Shinobi gave to me

11 Blondies Piping

10 drunks a bleep-ing

9 Exhausted Senseis

8 Akatsuki Members

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunais

5 Demon Kids!

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's Fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!

On the twelth day of Christmas

Shinobi gave to me

12 Ramen Lovers

11 Blondies Piping

10 Drunks a bleep-ing

9 Exhausted Senseis

8 Akatsuki Members

7 Girls a Swooning

6 Sharpened Kunais

5 Demon Kids!!!

4 Sasuke Fangirls

3 Cranky Sannin

2 Uchiha's Fighting

And a Sakura on a Pear Tree!


	2. Gaara the Red Haired Demon

Gaara the Red Haired Demon

To the Tune of: Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer

You know Rock Lee and Karin and Ino and Temari

Shikamaru and Neji and Ten Ten and Sasuke...

But do you recall? The most famous genin of all...

DUN DUN DUH!

Gaara the red haried demon

Has a very funny gourd.

And if you ever mention it

You'd better turn around and run

All of the other Genin

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Gaara

Join in any Ninja Games!

Then on night in Sunakagure

Kazekage came to say

Gaara with your goard on tight

Won't you betray konoha tonight?

Then all of Suna loved him

As they shouted out with glee yippee!

Gaara the red haired demon,

Youll go down in history!


	3. Sasuke the Ice Cube

Sasuke the Ice Cube

To the Tune of: Frosty the Snowman

Sasuke the Ice Cube

Was a dark and emo soul.

With a duckbutt hair and charming looks

And bloddy eyes that run you cold!

Sasuke the Ice Cube

Is an emo guy they say

He was silent as stone

But Sakura and Naruto know

How he tried to kill them one day.

They followed him for years

Becoming stronger as they went

So when they met him one dark day

He was tired and spent

Sasuke the Ice Cube

Was as dead as men could be

So he said Die brother

Ill find another

One to feast my need of play...

Run back to Konoha

With Team Hebi at your side

Glare as Naruto

Sayin Dontcha know?

Your makin Sakura cry

He walked down to see the girl

That he left on a bench

And he found an angry Tsunade

Screamin DONT COME BACK AGAIN!!!

Sasuke the Ice Cube

Ran with Hebi away that day

But he would return

They all know he would

Then they could say lesson learned.

Thumpedy thump thump

Thumpedy thump thump

Look at Chicken Butt go

Thumpedy thump thump

Thumpedy thump thump

Naruto will break his Nose!


	4. O Snake Sannin!

O Snake Sannin

To the tune of: O Christmas Tree

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

You are very creepy.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

You are very creepy.

With a large snake... meaty and warm.

Posed on you back. it means us harm.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

You are very creepy.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Much torture you do bring me.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Much torture you do bring me.

You bite the Ninja on their necks

You give us all A life in heck!

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Much torture you do bring me.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Man's eyes burn at the sight o'thee.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Man's eyes burn at the sight o'thee.

We think your gay, we may be right.

But you don't care, youve taken flight.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

Mans eyes burn at the sight o'thee.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

It's a good thing Sasuke killed you.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

It's a good thing Sasuke killed you.

Now please leave us to rest at peace.

Whilst you continue miserably.

O Snake Sannin! O Snake Sannin!

It's a good thing Sasuke killed you!


	5. Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver!

Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver.

To the Tune of: Grandma got runover by a reindeer.

Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver.

Walking home from the office Christmas eve.

You can say theres no such thing as over drinking.

But as for me and Sakura, we believe.

She'd been drinking too much sake now.

And we offered to take her home.

But she was really cranky.

So she stumbled out alone into the snow.

When they found her Christmas mornin'

At the scene of the crime.

There were tire tracks on her forhead!

And her pocket spilled out naught but a dime.

Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver

Waling home from the office Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as overdrinking.

But as for me and Sakura, we believe.

Now were all so proud of Jairiaya.

He's been takin this so well.

Going throught her diary findin secrets.

Hope he doesn't find her in hell.

It's not Christmas without Tsunade.

Where's our scrooge and our grinch?

And now were all wonderin'

Did she have a second job as a tavern wench.

Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver.

Walking home from the office Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as overdrinking.

But as for me and Sakura, we believe.

Now it's time for the celebration.

Without her, it's just a wreck.

It's a search for her will now.

This can only lead to stuff like certain heck.

Now they've set up laws for drinkin.

Sakura approved the written text.

And being her favorite student,

Sakura wonders is it over, or will it be her that's next?

Tsunade got runover by a Drunk Driver.

Walking home from the office Christmas Eve.

You may say there's no such thing as overdrinking.

But as for me and Sakura, we believe!


End file.
